wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
A PRACTICAL SOLUTION FOR OCCUPY WALL ST MOVEMENT
Dear Friends, 'Greetings.' Let's start from the wish list of Prof. Dr. Muhammad Yunus, Nobel Prize winner for Economics. 1. There will be a global government to resolve issues of conflict between nations, and regions; to see that all parts of the world enjoy the similar quality of life; to pay attention to global human issues; to protect the planet, and the interest of all living beings on the planet. ''' '''2. Income inequality will become an irrelevant issue, everybody will get everything he/she needs. 3. There will be only one currency. Coins and papers currency will be gone. 4. The sun, water, wind will be the main sources of power. 5. No need of paper. No need to cut trees. There will be synthetic re-usable papers, in case ‘paper’ is absolutely needed. 6. Social businesses will become a substantial part of the business world. 7. Information on all bank accounts anywhere in the world will be in the public domain. 8. Basic connectivity will be wireless and costless. 8. Cures and preventions will be available to each person for all known diseases. 9. All cultures, cultural groups, and religions flourish to their full beauty and creativity, all contributing to the magnificent unified orchestra of human living. 10. No war. No war preparations. No military establishment to fight wars. 11. No passport, no visa for anybody any where in the world. All people will be truly global citizens of equal status. 12. People from all nations and backgrounds have a fair chance in participating in the great adventures of human being - expanding the horizons of human knowledge and creativity. 13. Man will have the capability to forecast earthquake, cyclone, Tsunami, and other natural disasters, precisely and well ahead of time. 14. Everybody will read and hear everything in his language. Technology will make it possible for a person to speak, read, and write in his own language while listener will listen and reader will read the message in his own language. Softwares and gadgets will interpret, translate simultaneously as one speaks or downloads any text. One can watch any TV channel from any where but will listen the voice in his language. ''' '''15. Anybody can get connected to anybody else any where in the world without first looking for the telephone number or email address. Some minimum information (such as, a picture) will be enough to get him connected by voice or text. 16. Vaccines will be available for all communicable diseases (HIV/AIDS, TB, Malaria, etc.). 17. Every baby will be born in perfect health. No infant mortality. No maternal mortality. How realize this dream? What if the “Collective intelligence” can create any product cheaper and better than that of any Corporate? What if the masses can produce them through production houses formed by cooperative movement? What if a large supply chain, controlled by the “collective intelligence” practicing “Diminishing Capitalism”, can supply them through a cluster of distribution houses owned by cooperatives? What if they can effectively avoid all sorts of advertisements? What if any individual can utilize this supply chain to sell his products? What if the buyer and seller are equally benefited by getting away from Corporate greed? What if the ethical profit of this supply chain can be utilized to improve the basic needs of humanity? What if we can create a safe and secure new world based on sharing and caring philosophy? Dr.Yunus and Mr.Jimmy Wales, the founder of Wikipedia, are the most appropriate men to lead the collective intelligence! Why? # Wikipedia has the largest collaboration of Collective intelligence # Jimmy has “Wikia.org”, one of the largest intelligent platforms in the Internet where the collective intelligence can share ideas and develop products cheaper and better than that of any corporate # Jimmy and Richard Stallman of FSF can easily design software back up for the largest procurement and distribution network # The concept of Wiki Money is an alternate virtual currency. # You can create infinite number of cooperative production / distribution houses across the glob! # We can protect every agriculturist # We can give open education to every child, everyone! # We can change the World! Introducing “Twister Distribution Movement (TDM)” “'Twister Distribution” movement (TDM) is a revolutionary simple concept based on “Open source procurement and distribution” of anything useful to Mankind! (Twister Distribution is a fancy name... it tells only this much: ''take the distribution networks of the world like a twister!)' '''Linux development, as a “best practice” example of productive collaborative culture, which is potentially adopted in developing TDM. It's envisioned as: “World's largest supply chain! World's largest open procuring and distribution network! World's largest idea / knowledge bank! World's largest insurance Company without premium! It does anything ethical under the Sun! It's the largest collaboration of knowledge society!”' TDM is a global movement for open source procurement and distribution of anything, which is not evil! It is a combined phrase meant to bridge ideas from the free software movement (FSM), free intellectual movement, free retail movement and any other movement stands to improve human life and dignity. It is envisioned as the single largest sales and distribution network, practicing 'Diminishing Capitalism or ethical capitalism”. Limited intellectual rights that may help to lead a comfortable life for elite people, which will be reduced gradually as TDM progresses. TDM refers to a tendency by individuals to work, collaborate, produce and distribute anything useful to mankind, protecting ethical values that reflect openness, sharing, collaboration and transparency. The movement also reflects a tendency and a preference by individuals to use tools that are available under TDM licenses. Every FSM project can be funded in future by TDM as FSM is the backbone of TDM. Open Source Culture (OSC) usually refers to a condition where cultural artefacts are made generally available to all citizens. Participants in an open source culture have the right to use and modify shared artefacts, but are usually required to redistribute these items back into the community if there are changes or improvements. Open source culture is unique in the sense that it is recursive; its basic tenet is that the culture itself is based upon the sharing and promotion of cultural artefacts. TDM product has its source code (software code)/ ingredients and methods of production/ design made freely available to the general public. They can be licensed under various licensing structures of TDM and, depending on the specific license, users have various rights to modify and redistribute the software, in some cases, even for commercial purposes, even commercial products. TDM stands for quality and humanity! (If there are ambiguities, please modify my thoughts. Then only it can be perfected. Only your thoughts can make it fool proof) LIMIT CHOICES AND FIT INTO THE BEST CHOICE We are overwhelmed with choice, and most products advertised to us do not match our lifestyle expectations. Too much choice results in confusion and indecision, the stumbling blocks for purchases. Additionally, as products become commoditized, the perceived value must come from the user experience. We can create flexible, personalized online and in-house virtual shops/ “cloud storage” of products in homes, under cooperative distribution team member's ownership, by avoiding construction of huge warehouses! It saves a lot of time too! HOW CAN WE DEVELOP A TDM PRODUCT? When we design a TDM product, first priority is 'analysis of the need' and which corporate we are going to attack! Priority should be given to the place/people/easy availability of raw materials/ users involved from where it is getting made. Now take an example: Eg: PRODUCTION OF A JEANS Jeans Manufacturing technology has radically changed in the past two or three decades. Customers purchased branded Jeans, limited by narrowly managed fashion trends. Customers return regularly, anticipating new discoveries as part of the experience from the certain “Brand”, continuing to inspire by regular reorganization of store layout and rapid turnover of merchandise. Brands have the opportunity to become destination spots. If a group of designers can meet in 'Diaspora social network – owned by free software' or Wikia - owned by Wikimedia, and create thousands of great designs which can easily out throw the limited design options by corporates, if cooperative stitching unit people, cooperative denim manufactures can join hands and manufacture them as per TDM standards (better than any Branded product), if TDM cooperative/ community distribution networks can distribute them among people with pride as “our own product” with the lowest possible price and if we ignore the people using branded products based on 'fool philosophy', then what will be the fate of a Jeans manufacturing Corporate with billions as turn over? ''' '''If we can improve the production of cotton, reduce the overheads of agriculture, transportation, consumption of electricity by continuous research, and then the price of jeans will still less in the next years. Prices will come down and practically there can't be any sort of inflation. Is that not “Diminishing capitalism?” We rip their flesh to fight against them. If we can collect back the used ones after two or three years, it can be redistributed freely among billions of poor people, will their life also improved? How do the new generation Car companies are functioning? Nobody is manufacturing more than body now-a-days! (just joking... sad, it is true). Why acquisitions happen in car industry? Why, even after acquisition they keep the same brand name? Just to fool you! They share the same platform of cars between different models of group companies. They save millions of dollars through sharing of platforms! They share the same engines, same technologies, and same manufacturing units! They share everything! Will they reduce prices accordingly? Unthinkable! They buy the cheap and best reliable products from anywhere, assemble and give us! Why can't we adopt the same? We can have thousands of designers, technicians, artists, marketing people through “idea banks” spread over Diaspora. Why can’t they design a series of best models of cars based on the best components available in the present market fit into great designs? Why can't they set up best service stations? Can we kill brands? Just think it over? The same thing is done by every Branded Personal Computer Manufacturers! Can't we design a series of best cabinets fitting the best available components from the open market, distribute and provide best aftersales service at the cheapest rates? Then what will the future of Branded Computers? If a computer is more powerful than that of any brand and its price very less than them, then what will you call someone who goes behind these brands? Fools! This is the concept of fool philosophy, the same they are applying on us from decades! How many of us want to be dignified as 'Fools' in an open knowledge society? Can the brands extend relationships with customers as we are capable of? Shall we pay for all these unwanted exploitations? Taking the store to the customer..... Store, events, word of mouth advertisement/e-commerce/M-commerce, social networking, micro-blogging/ festivals.... FSF can control inflation! Is that not 'Diminishing Capitalism'? TDM offers personalized selling and buying! Time is the most important thing in life. Don't waste it for the sake of unwanted choices! The dream, a single currency for the world can easily be realized through TDM. Let's use virtual credits instead of currency! Which may lead to Global currency? TDM can fund for every projects of FSM. We can strengthen Scroogle.org, GIMP, Wikipedia and other Wiki projects. We can start developing open- source alternatives to every products and services of every corporate. We can popularise open-source email and search to the wiki alternatives of online dictionaries, Internet Directories, and so on. SO WHAT IS TDM, EXACTLY? Let's consider a product with MRP $100. Let the production cost be around $40, his profit $20, advertisement and commissions $40. If TDM is the single largest sales and distribution network across the world led by Open Knowledge Society, it can distribute the same with a price tag around $17! Ultimately, who will get benefitted? Mankind! And if the collective intelligence of TDM can create the same with $35 as production cost, then what will happen to the corporate who is producing the same earlier? If TDM can introduce different product with same concept, will inflations reduce? If TDM utilizes the ethical profit for the betterment of mankind, what will happen to corporates and stock exchanges controlled by them? TDM is ultimately a 'Knowledge Movement' towards a war-free, discrimination free world! Give your suggestions to decide the following... # Structure of TDM international operation # TDM National operations # TDM State operations # Ethical profit share of TDM ''' # '''Different areas where TDM profit has to be shared # Expansion of Diaspora, social networking site Wikia # The commission to distributor cooperatives # Creation of Cooperatives # Maximum investment/ individual # Converting purchasing power of an individual to insurance. # Interoperability of technical groups # Beyond all, what all measures we can take to avoid accumulation of large amounts of money among individuals. And a million more things! I am just a simple man with limited intelligence. Come; fill the pages with your thoughts... Let's mind-storm them for a bright NEW WORLD! TDM AND Free Software Movement “''There is no solution for civilization or even the human race, other than the creation of world government.” --- Albert Einstein'' STORY OF A BRANDED JEANS! “'What shall I bring for you from America?”, my co-brother Prajesh called from US last year.' “'Get me a pair of Jeans by .................”' When I put my left leg inside it, I was shocked to see the label: 'Made in Pakistan'. One of the oldest Jeans manufacturing companies did this cheap trick! I felt really bad and started learning more about Jeans manufacturing. Later, I came to know the following statistics: The basic jeans that they sell in US, is priced between minimum of $20 and $40, when the production cost is just around $7.5! The most of Jeans manufacturing companies offshore their designs to countries like Bangladesh, Haity, Nicaragua, Pakistan and China and get it made damn cheap. I have a simple question: will they give at least one pair of their branded Jeans for $10 to them? No, they will not! Why should we pay for these brands? Why should we pay for their fewer models, when we are capable of creating millions of designs? The first step towards financial freedom is demolition of every corporate brand! It is very simple: consider those who run behind brands as rotten fools! Ignore them! If we have a cluster of designers, small scale co-operative industries run by our own brothers and sisters and a single international distribution network, everything backed by free software movement through internet, every corporate will be wiped out from Earth. They will be forced to work for us like our own slaves, later! Consider any commodity of any world leader, they simply loot us by pumping inferiority complex and fear into our minds. TDM is designed to wipe out every technique developed by them. To kill the corporate greed, we have to become the largest corporate ever, practicing “Diminishing (ethical) capitalism”. As far as money is there in existence, the world remains capitalistic! This thought process forced me to develop the concept of TDM. We are going to take the world like a twister! What is TDM? The primary hindrance toward a 'better world' is the uneven distribution of money. The rich become richer and the poor become poorer. Disparity is widening day by day. TDM is envisioned to make a political and ethical choice asserting the right to produce, share and care others by 'production and distribution with ethics'. To be very frank, it is a resistance movement against all sorts of exploitations caused by Globalization. Ultimately TDM becomes free human movement starting from free retail movement. ''And eventually TDM is the practical journey toward the formation of a “'World Government.”'' But TDM outgrows world government too in the later stages! Come let's all become world citizens, realizing the dreams of Garry Davis and Nataraja Guru. TDM is the mother of every movement!' '''Why is TDM so important for society?' It lays the foundation of a perfect society, where we share our knowledge in a way that everyone will be benefitted. The corporations behind large production and distribution networks exploit the agriculturists, other commodity producers as well as the customers to satiate their greed, which ultimately result in social imbalance. A large distribution network is their deadly weapon, something similar to that of proprietary software! How can TDM function? What if there were a worldwide group of talented ethical human beings voluntarily committed to agriculture, arts, education, manufacturing, finance and software programming and any technology to create and distribute commodities to enhance the quality life of mankind and ecology based on sharing and caring philosophy? What if anyone could be a part of and benefit from this community even without knowing anything about life? What if the buyer and seller are equally benefitted by getting away from corporate greed? Why is Free Software Movement the backbone of TDM? Free Software Movement is a prominent movement which floored the concepts of proprietary software. TDM has to be backed up with free software movement as it involves a lot of parameters and cash flow. Security is the most important concern and beyond all these, a lot of selfless FSM activists can lead this movement too. '''If FSM and TDM join hands together, every product of FSM will be of wider reach. And beyond all, the present and future business will be mainly based on e-commerce; there FSM will remain as the backbone of TDM. And ultimately, it will become FHM – free human movement! Again FSM developers can delete this link from their websites: “Please donate”'' ' '''TDM - Free Human Movement?' If such a movement exists, will there be any need for movements like 'Occupy Wall Street?' So, we have to redefine the production and distribution systems of the world based on Human dignity and freedom. And if TDM and Free Software movement can move under a single umbrella, I am sure, it will redefine the world. TDM is more than just a brand name under which any individual is free to create and market his product, provided his profit margin and quality of product must be reasonable to the guidelines of TDM. ='The plan behind TDM'= When property-owning individuals compete in offers of exchange, they form a market, where buyers and sellers meet in person and go from one to another haggling for the best deal. If the buyers and sellers meet, it's fine! But, when the buyers buy things giving barest minimum to the producers and resell it with heavy margins, it affects the human life very badly! ''Here, we need an intelligent and benevolent central planner who would aim at, increased production, correspondence between what is produced and what people really want in order of urgency, and equitable distribution based on ethics. TDM can act in this role, the central planner as a buffer, the single largest product supply chain of the people, by the people for the people. To complete with corporates, you should become the largest corporate practising “diminishing capitalism” (ethical)'' Open Society or Knowledge Society or Open Idea Commons We better call open society as 'Dead Society'. The word itself is self-explanatory! Only the dead are free from personal ambitions and greed! 'Dead society' is a worldwide group of talented ethical human beings voluntarily committed to agriculture, arts, education, finance, software programming and technology to create and distribute commodities to enhance the quality of human-life and ecology based on sharing and caring philosophy. It is possible to centralise all the necessary intelligence about needs and resources. Individuals know their own needs and resources, and self-interest is generally a stronger motive than benevolence. ''' '''The idea of universal access to research, education, and culture is made possible by the Internet, but our legal and social systems don’t always allow that idea to be realized. Creative Commons are there, but, is that enough? The default setting of copyright law requires all of these actions to have explicit permission, granted in advance, whether you’re an artist, teacher, scientist, librarian, policymaker, or just a regular user. TDM provides a solution for this and of course it is the firm basement of TDM. We need Open Idea Commons, irrespective of any field of expertise... anything under the Sun! ''Open source social networking site Diaspora can do this function very well. It can provide interoperability between different groups of expertise like: agriculture, medicine and mechanical engineering. If one new idea appears on the dashboard, anyone is free to work on it to bring it out as a weapon against a corporate product. Every individual in this world will become a knowledge worker!'' Security The word Security has lot to do in TDM. It assures security to the producer as well as the end user as acting as a buffer space between them. Let's consider an agriculturist. The corporate mafia loots his produce at throw away prices which in turn leads to suicide of agriculturists. Here is the space for TDM. None is going to exploit you anymore! TDM lisence Like in FSM, TDM also have General Public Lisence for the products we distribute. The production process will up to the specific standards by TDM. The design and ingredients of every product is open to society so that the knowledge society can make it perfect as in the case of free software. TDM is synonymous to quality, quantity and ethics! Affordability TDM makes every product affordable as it acts as a buffer space between producer and the end user. Naturally it will cut the expenses for all sorts of advertisements and again the greed of the series of middlemen. Why should we pay for the expenses for advertisements from our pockets? Quality speaks a lot and advertisement by word of mouth is of minimum expense. TDM is a practical solution for this, which can relive mankind from tensions! Transparency TDM is a very transparent movement as we have no hidden agenda. Our only agenda is “a change from bitter life better life”. ''TDM is a never-ending process dealing with money to prevent inflation. Every paisa you earn should be accountable! ''Legal! When the producer of one product becomes the beneficiary of another 100 products, naturally he also has a chance to bring down his product-price! Inflation can be bridled! Again, not even a single producer is allowed to get favours from TDM! Interoperability The role of interoperability is to provide effective and efficient exchange of idea and technology from open society intellectuals, of different field of expertise. Eg: medicine, chemical engineering, biotechnology and agriculture, all are related. One question, one million answers, mind-storming for the best answer, covert that into the best product and the cheapest! Tele communications, e-governance, Software development, Medical/ medicine industry/ public safety/ development of generic medicines to fight against AIDS and other epidemics, public safety/ social security/ unemployment and terrorism, everything are interrelated Interoperability is achieved through five interrelated ways: ''' # '''Product testing - Products produced to a common standard # Product engineering - Implementing the common standard # Industry/community partnership for production. ''' # '''Common technology - The common technology can come through 3rd party libraries or open source developments. When we supply the best solution, corporates can act as spectators! Reverse Industrialism Production by the masses is the need of the hour, not mass production. This is the concept of Gandhiji towards industrialization. When masses are in hunger, what is the point of bringing up another harsh industrial revolution as corporates are doing today? Everyone should get his share of dignity and financial freedom. Non-Violence Movement When mightiest weapons of TDM are non-violence, passive resistance and non-co-operation, how can the corporates stand against us? Non-co-operation is the most deadly weapon against corporatism! If you don't buy, how can they survive? Single handed, Gandhi is capable of plundering globalization. “'Diminishing Capialism”' As TDM progresses, Corporates and Crony Capitalism has no role in society. As the number of knowledge workers increase, the nexus between Rulers and Corporates will disappear. Again, the knowledge society will take control of politics. When distribution of products and dignity of life improves, inflation will reduce drastically. The profit margin of TDM will also reduce as it progresses. ''Can we imagine a day when money has no role in our lives? Sure, for that is in the near future!'' SOCIAL IMPACTS OF TDM IN EDUCATION AND TECHNICAL TRAINING TDM put forth the Concept and need for open education. A knowledge society should be freed from the “paper degrees” given by Universities! Home schooling can reduce the mental tension among children. Open education can improve one own skills of learning, of questioning, of critical thinking — and that’s really what education meant to be. Education should be freed from the control of Government. When TDM creates maximum job opportunities as the key principle is 'Reverse Industrialism', everyone can be assured of jobs, without any government certification for true knowledge need any sort of certification. It has to be proven through applications! We will have to step into publishing also because the modern governments are specializing in creating brigades of fools by providing them under-quality education! They don't need people with 'Higher order thinking skills'. They need 'More of the same thoughts'. We have to implement quality education for everyone in need of knowledge. May be we can provide open source knowledge certification through proven testing methods. This allows an individual to get a higher ranking degree at an early age! Imagine getting M.Sc. degree at the age of 13, education is freedom and felicity then! TDM provides you the freedom and opportunity to create and enjoy your own job! Regenerative Students Teaching:- Great students can teach students from nearby villages or they can help to improve students with poor IQ. Education also becomes sharing and caring! Mind-storming Human mind is capable of getting him/her well versed with 50 languages and a minimum of 20 PhDs! But, excess use of mechanization drastically reduces the memory capacity of man. Husbands don't remember the mobile number of their wives and vice-versa. This is alarming. TDM makes you to explore the unexplored capacities of your mind where infinite intelligence is stored. A focussed mind is stronger than an atom bomb! One who can control his mind, is the most peaceful man! Localisation and creation Job opportunities. This is what TDM offers. Every member of TDM can be a producer as well as distributor. Suppliers can hand over their products to TDM and they can have their ethical profit. TDM distributors can support themselves by the incentives through distribution of products. Every home will be a part of the “CLOUD OF GLOBAL WAREHOUSES”of TDM! 'You’re free to roam and work anywhere with WiFi. It makes your life more free and flexible. No chances for depressions! TDM offers c'omplete control of the design of your workspace, with lesser distractions, flexible time, more focus on results, not presence, more time with family, free from expensive clothing to maintain social status every day, flexi-timing, less commute which lessens pollution, lot of time you have, free from small cubicles, tension free mind and active life!Everyone is a teacher! Knowledge society! Role of TDM in Cleanliness & Agriculture Agriculture has to free from the clutches of agri-business by Corporates. Let's bring back the 'agri-culture' of our forefathers, based on sharing and caring. Let's start with a common aim that everyone should know at least in detail about agriculture. No farmer in the world should commit suicide. Agriculture can be done independently or group farming with enough mechanization (group owned). We have to adopt maximum utilization theory, minimize expenses to maximize profit without hurting the soil! We have to popularize pond based agriculture. For effective agriculture, groups of agriculture geeks should evolve. To be very frank, if mankind wants to promote agriculture without pesticides, they should stick on to traditional seeds used for centuries; most of them are immune to pests! Wild varieties of seeds are highly immune to pests and diseases. Here, we should find out alternate methods to find out full potential and capabilities of a plant. (Thanks to my wife's insights!) Best example is SRI method of paddy cultivation. It is framers who played a key role in designing and developing SRI method of cultivation practices. Every farmer has to be a scientist and experimenter. A farmer should not follow blindly what is suggested by others. Agricultural Geeks should cooperate with experienced farmers to develop new techniques to cultivate without chemical fertilizers and pesticides and introduce bio-pesticides. Here Agriculture Geeks can interoperate with Medical Geeks, FSM Geeks, Livestock Geeks and everyone! Of course Twister Distribution is a chain reaction, everything is interoperable. Agriculture Geeks can concentrate on wide planting with less seeds, transplanting young seedlings with less water, developing techniques turning back the weeds into the soil, use of organic manure, soil testing, levelling of fertile soils, natural manure manufacture, weed management, seed banks, water management, water harvesting, harvesting, invention of cheaper agro machinery, survey of crop requirement, storage of harvest and converting them into value added products with the help Food Geeks! This movement can put an end to fast and junk food culture created by the corporates, which is a great threat to mankind in the form of cancer and cause infertility among young generation. We can put an end to the profitable infertility business by corporate hospital chains! Fertile land is not for the cultivation of corn for bio-fuels! When TDM strengthens, the need for travel will be drastically reduced and automatically they have say Good Bye to this silly practice! Hundreds of thousands of hectares of fertile land are getting sterile in every 10 years. TDM can save them by innovative methods. Dr.APJ Abdul Kalam's vision on Agriculture and food processing for India is like this: 'We are in the mission of generating 400 million tonnes of food grains with reduced land, with reduced water and with reduced workforce from the present 200 million tonnes. New technology needed in agriculture area from seeds to cultivation to grain, food process and marketing. This entire chain will enable employment particularly in rural areas in a big way.' TDM can easily achieve this goal! Water absorbing plants like Cassue Nut and Eucalyptus can help water- management. Agriculturists and Veterinary geeks can do a lot for the growth of livestock. Here we have to remember the unethical practices by Corporates which resulted in Mad- Cow disease! An animal is also like a tree; its life should not be corrupted. Water Mission: World has to embark on water harvesting and desalination of sea water as international missions. Cleaning, creating and strengthening the inland waterways programme and convert into smart waterways will reduce expenses for transportation. TDM can introduce new agricultural methods utilizing less amount of water. We will give maximum importance to pond based agriculture. Not even a single water source will be allowed to get contaminated either by individuals or by factories. Role of TDM in Compassionate and peaceful co-existence of humanity Minimalism The main concept behind TDM is minimalism. The secret behind a happy life is simplicity. Here we can propagate the concept of 'Do it yourself'. Doing things on your own is felicity! We advocate simple living, meaningful living! Autonomous Building Collective living can reduce lot of overheads, like providing social security, better interaction between individuals, better grooming up of younger generations. It can drastically reduce the cost of building construction as a minimalist can find happiness in any situation! He/ she will always be happy! We have to find out alternate building techniques! When you leave this earth, nothing should remain as a burden to Earth! TDM can support in this way the homeless people. Infrastructure: Infrastructure development is a crucial area for development of any nation. Hundreds of millions of homes have to be constructed; infrastructure development in metropolitan and tier-2 cities needs to be enhanced. Rural areas need to be covered with all-weather roads. We have to develop more railway signalling systems to increase the traffic volume in existing railway lines. TDM will emphasize on agro processing, development of Rural Craftsmanship, dairy, fishing, silk production, so that the non-farm revenue for the rural sector is enhanced, based on the core competence of the region. Also the rural economy will be driven by renewable energy such as solar, wind, bio-fuel and conversion of municipal waste into power. We can give more emphasise to rural development. Co-Operative Movement A cooperative (also co-operative or co-op) is a business organization owned and operated by a group of individuals for their mutual benefit. A cooperative is defined by the International Cooperative Alliance's Statement on the Cooperative Identity as "an autonomous association of persons united voluntarily to meet their common economic, social, and cultural needs and aspirations through jointly owned and democratically controlled enterprise". A cooperative may also be defined as a business owned and controlled equally by the people who use its services or by the people who work there. Various aspects regarding cooperative enterprise are the focus of study in the field of cooperative economics. TDM needs production units and distribution units in cooperative sector. Cooperative should stand for sharing and caring! They are the key-partners of TDM. Energy Movement Fossil fuel reserves will be emptied by 2030 and the world has to achieve energy independence. As global population increases in alarming rate, power requirement will also increase drastically. When TDM can effectively control population, automatically it can control excess usage of electricity too. TDM can introduce wonderful innovations in solar energy and wind energy for generating over one million MW by 2030 through these two renewable energy sources. Civil rights Movement When the knowledge society has the reins with them, every human right will be protected. Ultimately our society will become more and more civilized and tolerant! So, TDM becomes Civil Rights Movement, Global Justice Movement and Human Rights Movement. Conservation Movement The nature conservation is a political, environmental and a social movement that seeks to protect natural resources including animal, fungus and plant species as well as their habitat for the future. This is the very objective of Twister Distribution. We can keep the purity of every breed, which is almost free from disease! So, TDS becomes counter conservation movement. Ecology Movement The global ecology movement is based upon environmental protection, and is one of several new social movements that emerged at the end of the 1960s. As TDM is a values-driven social movement, it stands for ecology. Environmental Movement The environmental movement, a term that includes the conservation and green politics, is a diverse scientific, social, and political movement for addressing environmental issues. Since TDM is centred on ecology, health and human rights, it is an environmental movement. Fair Trade Movement Fair-trade is about better prices, decent working conditions, local sustainability, and fair terms of trade for farmers and workers in the developing world developed world. We advocate the eradication of injustices of conventional trade, which traditionally discriminates against the poorest, weakest producers. TDM enables them to improve their position and have more control over their lives. Counter Terrorism Movement Recent history reveals that most counter-terrorism strategy is ineffectual - conflicts drag on for years or decades without solutions and countries incur enormous costs in lives, money and lost opportunity. Clearly, it's time for a new approach. TDM provides better socializing between individuals as it can reduce unemployment. Terrorism reduces drastically in a dynamic society! So, TDS becomes counter terrorism movement. Anti-War Movement When TDM picks up, it will result in the fast evolving of a knowledge society, who will become highly influential in the democracy of any country. When exploitation is of less importance, naturally the tendency for War diminishes. When nobody is need of more arms, arms industry will dissolve! Naturally, Anti-nuclear movement also will be strengthened. TDM is a way of live which enables every individual the capability on micro-generation of heat and energy. So, TDM becomes anti-war movement. Naturally it is FOOD NOT BOMB movement. Prohibition Movement One of the primary aims of TDM is Women Empowerment. Naturally they can control commodities, which are having crucial impacts in their lives, like drugs, alcohol, cigarettes etc. TDM can kill them gradually. And thus it becomes a Reform Movement! Renewable Energy Movement We are destined to reduce unethical use of power by producing equipments with minimum power consumption. We should develop techniques to convert every form of waste to power generating materials. Plastic waste can be converted into diesel. Food waste can be converted into gas and manure. Thus TDM satisfies the needs for easy sanitation. Treatment, Action Campaign HIV/AIDS/ Epidemics TDM can provide free AIDS drugs to rural residents and city-dwellers from its ethical profit. Other measures include: Free voluntary counselling and testing, Free drugs to HIV-infected pregnant women to prevent mother-to-child transmission, and HIV testing of new-born babies, Free schooling for AIDS orphans, Care and economic assistance to the households of people living with HIV/AIDS, Prevention by self-imposed exile camps, Antiretroviral treatment for people with HIV/AIDS Unemployed People's Movement TDM provides opportunities for unemployed youths to form cooperatives to produce various products. Employment offers social security! Women Empowerment Movement It gives her freedom to conceive or not. She can decide the number of children too! Population is not a threat actually if effective reorganizing of population is done. Countries like Canada are six times larger than India and having a population of that of 3% of India. There they can do wonders for mankind as great agriculturists! Women can easily convert TDM as a Microfinance Movement for them. Religious Movement TDM advocates spirituality beyond religions. “Question... Question everything...', Hinduism says. That's what TDM is also doing. A Hindu Movement! “'Sacrifice...” Jesus says. Eternal happiness is the result of supreme sacrifice. Sacrifice something for the common good... Everything for the common good! TDM does the same and it's a Christian movement!' “'Desire is the root cause of evil”, Sri Buddha teaches. TDM limits the threats of consumerism by offering the best choice with cheapest rate! It limits the choices by providing the best. So it is a Buddhist Movement!' Truth, Equality, Fraternity, Tolerance and Peace... these five words are the pillars of Islam. These are the pillars of TDM too and so it's an Islamic movement! Donate for the common good: The simplest way to get rid of money accumulated in some individuals... Of course Corporates also can follow them! Sacrifice for dignity! Role of TDM in Organization& Trade Democracy We can strengthen Democracy as we are crusaders against corruption. TDM is an anti-corruption movement to the core! Ultimately, we will become the deciding factor, whom will rule! We decide policies, not silly politicians. We remain shadow power! We remain as the inner-conscience of democracy. None can hide anything from us! And the knowledge society keeps on growing every-day! Anti-Corruption Movement When the society becomes more organized with knowledge, rate of corruption will drastically reduce. 'If you don't interfere in politics, politics will interfere in your life', Lenin said long back. When the open society propagates anti-corruption movement, it has to subside. TDM will remain as the inner-conscience of society. Anti-Inflation Movement When the intellect of the collective overtakes the limited source of Corporates, it will be impossible for them to compete with TDM. It is impossible for them to compete with the word of mouth publicity of TDM! Intelligence pays everywhere! Inflation will reduce drastically every year! Tax evasion Naturally, every deal of TDM is accountable and since it is transparent. TDM is the shortest path towards an 'accountable society'. Gradually we can reduce the impacts of Black Money in the society. As the movement progresses, the rates of tax will have to come down drastically! Media Bias “'I don't care for my readers! I care only for my advertisers!” This is the mentality of corporate media! When TDM picks up, media bias will reduce drastically. The reason is very simple. Our marketing strategy is word of mouth publicity with ultimate integrity 'The cheapest and the best'. So whatever we deal, will be free of advertisements and our competitors will easily understand that it is of no use to create new advertisements. Media will then heavily suffer economically. Then corporate media will be forced either get closed or coming down to main stream of open knowledge society! Beyond all, media can never fool knowledge workers. We won't fall for their gimmicks. FSM operated free media will support us in every movement. Every knowledge worker is a citizen journalist. Media with minimal intellect cannot cater the needs of people with higher order thinking skills! TDM is an anti-adulteration movement! None should die by cancer!' Public Sector Companies TDM can influence public sector organizations too. If they dont function properly, they won't be able to compete with products of common man and cooperatives! They can even make use of the expertise of TDM brain bank to improve their operations and products. ''' '''Anti-Consumerist Movement TDM concentrate on the distribution of 'the best at the cheapest price' products in every segment. When you supply the best, trying for other cheap quality and costly product is absolute foolishness. (We still die for cheapest and the best!) Corporates spread the cloud of fear either directly or as by creating inferiority complex among consumers. Let's degrade those who run behind Corporations as idiots! Nobody likes to be known as an idiot in a knowledge society! So, TDS becomes anti-consumerist movement. We can simply burn the brand image to ashes! When nobody cares for brand images, what is the point in spending excess amount for them! Can the intelligence of limited people from their workforce beat the intelligence of the collective? A brand addict will become branded as a holy fool! Anti-Corporate Crimes Movement When the knowledge society grows fast, corporate crimes reduce. So, TDS becomes movement against corporate crimes! Corporates will sink on its own! Anti-Globalization Movement When current financial set up of Crony capitalism can be challenged to the roots by the spreading up of TDM, when the knowledge society become key players in democracy, the unholy relationship between the government and Corporates will have reach full stop! We can use the same weapons of globalization to resist its ill-effects. We can fight the best with their own weapons against them! So, TDS becomes anti-globalization movement. Public Safety/ Social security/ Unemployment/ Terrorism When TDM flourishes, the interaction between the individuals in every community grows very fast. So the society will become more and more dynamic. People will be more vigilant in a dynamic society, which in turn improves social security. In such a society, there will be more and more employment opportunities that can keep youth away from criminal activities and terrorism, children will not abused as TDM builds up intrinsic personal relations. Anti-Pharmaceutical Exploitaion Movement Quality of modern life depends on the quality of medicines! Paracetamol is a widely used pain and fever reliever in India and this simple medicine is available in more than 50 trade names with exorbitant prices! There is no standardization in prices as well as chemical content! TDM can produce ''' '''and distribute these medicines with maximum quality and minimum price. For us, the end user is enough to give word of mouth publicity, which will put an end to the greed of doctors who prescribe under-quality medicines to patients! We can develop generic medicines to fight against AIDS and all other epidemics with the help of Medical Geeks. We can make the people aware of every medicine sold in any nation just by word of mouth, for that faith is free of cost! We can demand our doctors to prescribe suitable medicines produced by us. We empower every patient to know about his rights with an ultimate aim: medicine-free life! We can put an end to the unethical practices of doctors! Every medical Geek can easily convert 500 greedy doctors to collaborate with open society! Hundreds of patents in pharmaceutical industry are getting expired every year and they become generic medicines. Naturally we can produce those quality medicines with at most quality care and the cheapest available so that even the parent company can't even compete with TDM! One thing that you should remember is 'the medicines distributed in India are either export surplus or mostly export reject! Sad, there are no restrictions! With this profit margin itself, we can invent new medicines to compete with them! The word 'depression' will vanish from the world as everyone can enjoy active social life! Adbuster's Movement Commercial advertisers often seek to generate increased consumption of their products or services through “branding”, which involves the repetition of an image or product name in an effort to associate certain qualities with the brand in the minds of consumers. Non-commercial advertisers who spend money to advertise items other than a consumer product or service include political parties, interest groups, religious organizations and governmental agencies. Advertisement is bi-product of industrial revolution. But, TDM is “reverse industrialization”! Our mode of advertisement is the most powerful of all “word of mouth”. When TDM flourished, the word advertisement will vanish from daily life! So TDM belongs to Adbuster's Movement! Open Access and Open Publishing Open access (OA) refers to unrestricted access via the internet to articles published in scholarly journals, and also increasingly to book chapters or monographs. Open content is similar to OA, but usually includes the right to modify the work, whereas in scholarly publishing it is usual to keep an article's content intact and to associate it with a fixed author or fixed group of authors. Is that enough? Publishing industry is a horrible place now, they are not protecting the interests of readers and writers! They simply promote cooked literature which is a threat to modern society! A 100 page literary book printed in India, costs just below Rs.20/- They sell it with a minimum price of Rs.75/- The writer may get (?) Rs.11/- as his royalty! For buying a wonderful book why should we pay all these huge margins? TDM can do wonders here. Barriers or Nations will diminish... Every man will become a Global Citizen... No wars.... Just a world government will be remain! Will one day, money vanish from our lives? YOUR MISSION “''God does not create poverty, we do, we don’t share” --- ''Mother Theresa Commodity/Cloth Donation Movement (CCDM)'s mission is to collect and distribute the much needed item, new and used clothes, within the community. We are sure that TDM will convert CCDM to an international service organization. Simple life is meaningful life. In India, the daily income of the 75% of population is below Rs.30/-. Here is the room for CCDM. CCDM can provide FREE clothing to those in need. Charity should start from the heart. The most lovely hearts belong to children. The future of any nation depends on them. They should learn the virtue of charity from the very starting point of education. Students, with your help we want to collect as many clothes, new or used but in good condition, to distribute to some of the most needy in India and abroad. Life is just sharing and caring, the wise people say. Let’s learn the joy of sharing right from the school. Our clothing appeal is very simple scheme for anyone to participate in. We all have clothes lying around we don’t wear, either they don’t fit right, sit right, look right or whatever! Most people impulse buy- decide they don’t like it and it sits gathering dust or simply thrown away. Please hand them over to us. May be they are of no value to you, but it will be a treasure to someone in need. Again, by donating used clothes, you can discourage the cloth mafia selling second hand clothes by cheating in broad sunlight! Please donate clothes of all types for Babies and children's, and Adults clothes… Exclusions: Please no underwear, socks etc. Every cloth you donate is a lovely present from you to an unknown brother or sister. So all clothing must be washed and clean, neatly packed prior to donation. Every human on earth has the basic right for clothes, food and shelter. We concentrate on clothes at present. Your donations will reach a) Children and Adults from the BPL. (b) Children staying in several orphanages in India and abroad. c) People suffering from natural calamities and other disasters. Distribution of the items is an important part of the project. For that, we have to make so many Cloth banks across worldwide. This is a dream… Just a dream… CCDM supported by TDM can realize it! Only TDM can Cloth the entire World! A simple way to achieve this is by redistributing “used products of TDM” donated by members who can go for new alternatives within two or three years of use. We have to do this to provide support for the suffering billions across the world! When we introduce a cheap and best TV for you --- that can work as a computer, scanner, fax machine, telephone, integrated with security system with maximum reliability, please donate the existing one in your homes! When we are ready to distribute thousands of designs of apparels, please donate some of your old clothes at least. I am forced to say this with at most pain, because Retail corporates in India buy old clothes to attract customers, a system unthinkable for ancestors! How bitter are their practices! Common man's products are more valuable than that of corporates. The downtrodden can do any diverse business for a living. He should also be a part of knowledge society. We are missing the local tastes of food, having history more than hundreds of years due to the attack of 'Curry powder factories!'. We have to get back everything! Every piece of knowledge! POUR YOUR THOUGHTS TO MAKE THE CONCEPT OF TDM PERFECT, SINCE IT IS AN OPEN SOURCE PROCUREMENT AND DISTRIBUTION MOVEMENT FOR EVERYONE! YOUR WEALTH IS YOUR 'OWN'! EVERYTHING IS YOURS... TDM IS YOURS... AND YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY FREE... THAT IS TDM! IS TDM THE PERFECT SOLUTION FOR “OCCUPY WALLSTREET MOVEMENT”? IF YES, .... SURE....WE CAN REDEFINE THE WORLD. Let's hope for a better world! Regards Premji